Warrior Cat Name Generator
by Flameheart of Thunderclan
Summary: Have you ever wondered what your warrior name would be if you were in the clans? Or what your clan would be? Come and find out here! ( some may be better than others!)
1. Chapter 1

Warrior Cat Name Generator

_Ok so this is my first name generator so no flames please!_

**First Name:**( for the first part of your warrior name, use your first initial and line it up with the name next to that letter. For example: A= Sun. So the first part of your warrior name would be Sun.)

A= Sun

B= Leaf

C= Snow

D= Flint

E= Thorn

F= Fire

G= Tree

H= Grass

I= Moss

J= Rain

K= Soot

L= Water

M= Lily

N= Thistle

O= Stone

P= Badger

Q= Cloud

R= Sky

S= Raven

T= Flower

U= Sand

V= Flame

W= Frost

X= Gray

Y= Rabbit

Z= Bramble

**Last name:**( this is the second part of your warrior( or leader) name. Take your last initial and line it up with the name next to that letter. For example: G= Star. So your name would be Sunstar.)

A= Heart

B= Claw

C= Foot

D= Fang

E= Tail

F= Whisker

G= Star

H= Stripe

I= Fall

J= Storm

K= Breeze

L= Feather

M= Stream

N= Fur

O= Pool

P= Willow

Q= Pelt

R= Flight

S= Face

T= Wing

U= Nose

V= Leap

W= Strike

X= Pebble

Y= Blaze

Z= Light

**What is your clan?**( this part involves your birth month. January through March is Thunderclan. So you would be Sunstar of Thunderclan.)

April-June= Riverclan

October-December= Shadowclan

January- March= Thunderclan

July-September= Windclan

What did you all get? I got Lilystripe of Thunderclan. Not exactly my favorite but it's not the worst name and I like Thunderclan! Tell me in your reviews what you got. And also tell me whether I should make another like this! Then you can see if you get something better if you didn't have much luck with this one! Bye!(:


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**

**Hey guys! I want to make another thing just like this but I don't have any ideas. If you have an idea of what I could do, say so in a review. Also don't forget to review what you got for your warrior name and clan! I would really like to now what you get! Also sorry if you are a boy and get a girl name or are a girl and get a boy name! That was completely unintentional. So again sorry! Byeeeeee!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so now you know your name and clan but what about your appearance? Discover it in this chapter!(:**

**Ok so to find out your appearance, just find your birth month and see what you would look like!**

January- white pelt with black tail tip. Green eyes

February- smoky gray pelt with white ear tips. Ice blue eyes

March- ginger tabby pelt with black front paws and tail tip. Forest green eyes

April- brown tabby pelt with white forepaw. Yellow eyes

May- tortoiseshell pelt. Amber eyes

June- blue-gray pelt with brown paws and underbelly. Gray eyes

July- yellowish pelt with gray stripes. Sky blue eyes

August- stone gray pelt with black tail. Vivid green eyes

September- white pelt with light gray splotches. Gray-blue eyes

October- black pelt with splash of white on chest and white tail tip. Yellow eyes

November- dark red pelt with ginger flecks. Blue eyes with amber flecks

December- flame colored ginger pelt with light gray stripes and barely visible brown, white, and black splotches. Dark amber eyes with flecks of ice blue and dark green

Tell what your warrior name, clan, and appearance is in a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**So now you now your name, clan, and what you'd look like. But what if you were a loner or rogue? What would your name be then? Find out.**

**Take your first initial and line it up with that letter to see your rogue/loner name.**

A= Grass

B= Leaf

C= Blade

D= Jasmine

E= Claws

F= Strike

G= Sun

H= Twig

I= Cloud

J= Sky

K= Breeze

L= Storm

M= Juniper

N= Rose

O= Ice

P= Frost

Q= Owl

R= Night

S= Dawn

T= Raven

U= Feather

V= Flower

W= Thorn

X= Shadow

Y= Bark

Z= Wave

**Tell me what you got in a review! And also, if you didn't already tell me what clan, warrior name, and description you got!(: I'll update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So now you know what your rogue/loner name is... But what about your destiny as a rogue/loner?**

**To find your destiny, find your birth month and read your destiny!:D**

1-12= as a rogue/loner, your father left your mother. Leaving her alone to care for you and your two siblings, who's names are Mouse and Shade. One day while traveling, you and your family stumbles upon a fox and your mother dies saving you and your siblings. Alone and with little hunting skills, you, Shade, and Mouse continue traveling and find the clans.( clan you got in 1st chapter ) takes you and your siblings in and you become apprentices. Shadepaw dies that leaf-bare of green cough. Soon you and Mousepaw become ( your warrior name ) and Mousefang. Mousefang becomes deputy and later Mousestar and you die a peaceful death in the elders' den, Mousestar joining you soon after.

13-20= as a rogue/loner, your father and mother both leave you and your only sibling, Leaf. Only a moon old, you take it upon yourself to care for your little sister. But Leaf soon dies of starvation. Grief stricken, you set out to find the 'wild cats'. You find them and ( clan you first got ) let's you live with them. While training as an apprentice, you meet a nice cat named Petalpaw( if you are a boy ) or Cloudpaw( if you are a girl ). You both become warriors,( your warrior name ) and Petalblossom/Cloudstorm. You ask Petalblossom/Cloudstorm to be your mate and she/he happily says yes. You raise a litter of healthy kits and die in a battle against a rival clan ( you can choose which clan ). You watch over your mate and kits and greet them when they join you.

21-28= when you were a rogue/loner, your mother have you to a friend who lived in ( clan you got ). The clan took you in and you grew up believing you were a clan cat through and through. As an apprentice, you find out that your mother is a kittypet and your father is a rogue. You are angry and turn your back on your mother's friend. You become ( warrior name ) and when the deputy dies, by then you have had an apprentice and are ready for the job. You later become leader and lose your last life to greencough and old age, making amends with your mother's friend and leaving your deputy in charge of the clan.

29-31= your mother is a clan cat and your father is a loner. Your mother gave you to your father, Talon, in fear the clan would drive her out for her betrayal. Your father is killed on a Thunderpath while chasing a rabbit and you set out to find the clans. You find ( clan you got ) which happens to be your mother's clan. When deciding whether to allow you to join, she fiercely went against your living there. But she is outvoted and you grow into a strong cat and become the deputy. When your mother begins dying from an infected wound she received in a battle, she tells you she is your mother and everything else. You are outraged, filled with grief, and forgiveness at the same time. Your mother dies and in a battle, your life is ripped from you, your throat viciously ripped out by the rival clan's( you decide which clan ) deputy. He gets what he deserves when he dies and goes to the Dark Forest and you rest peacefully in Starclan.

**Say in a review what you got! You can just put what numbers ( ex:1-12) you got seeing how it's a lot and would take a while to write. Also review along with what you got in this what you got in last chapters if you haven't already! Bye and I'll update soon!(: Also, if you like this then you'll like my other story ' the four: the beginning' and ' a broken wish'!**


	6. Chapter 6

**What about a kittypet name...?**

A= Oreo

B= Soot

C= Holly

D= Angel

E= Buttercup

D= Caramel

F= Rose

G= Flower

H= Chloe

I= Princess

J= Smoky

K= Carly

L= Molly

M= Fluffy

N= Natalie

O= River

P= Sky

Q= Petal

R= Toby

S= Megan

T= Sierra

U= Allie

V= Zack

W= Rain

X= Oat

Y= Bird

Z= Mittens

**Be sure to say what you got in a review! And put what you got in last chapters if you haven't already also! Why don't you guys come and read a story I'm writing called ' The Four: The Beginning'? I'll update soon!(: Also, I'm having trouble figuring out what to do for my next chapter. Could you guys help me out? All suggestions will be used I promise! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I forgot to mention that what kittypet name you get depends on your first initial ( thanks Scipio!:D). Also I really need some ideas for another chapter. I can't think of anything to put up for my next update! I will take any suggestions and all will be used! Also why don't you check out my other stories? Until the next update and be sure to review ideas for my next chapter ( and other chapters)!(:**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here's my newest update and these next three chapters or so are SleepyGhosty's ideas. But I will still accept all suggestions so be sure to send in your own ideas!(: Now this will tell you what your tribe name would be. Rules are to take your first initial and line it up with the name you get then make up your own!**

A= Sun

B= Wind

C= Snow

D= Feather

E= Cloud

F= Echo

G= Owl

H= Branch

I= Water

J= River

K= Briar

L= Sky

M= Storm

N= Leaf

O= Eagle

P= Night

Q= Grass

R= Ice

S= Rain

T= Flight

U= Bird

V= Petal

W= Thunder

X= Flash

Y= Swift

Z= Lightning

**Now to see if you are a cave-guard or prey-hunter. Rules are to find the day of your birthday and line it up with what you get!**

1-15= Cave-guard

16-31= Prey-hunter

random number: 17= Stoneteller

**There's you chapter! Be sure to review what you got and what you got in previous chapters if you haven't already! And remember I'll be taking all ideas for future chapters! I'll update soon!(:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Now, what if you were back in ancient times? Like back in Dawn of the Clans? Find your first initial and line it up to discover what your name would be!**

A= Silver Hawk

B= Gray Falcon

C= Clear Water

D= Ripple Stream

E= Feather Fall

F= Trout Leap

G= Shaded Leaf

H= Gentle River

I= Sky Storm

J= Bright Dawn

K= Rain Fall

L= Gentle Dove

M= Briar Leaf

N= Moon Dapple

O= Broken Branch

P= Swift Shadow

Q= Sand Cloud

R= Pebble Shade

S= Nettle Patch

T= Petal Breeze

U= Flame Storm

V= Cinder Leap

W= Dark Night

X= Holly Flower

Y= Pine Step

Z= Ivy Leaf

**Be sure to review what you got for this chapter and past chapters! And I'm always taking ideas for future chapters so send them in no matter how silly they are! All will be accepted and used! I'll update soon!(: And could you guys please come and read ( and review!) my story ' The Four: The Beginning'? It hasn't gotten much reviews!): Thanks!**


End file.
